diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2008
Umstellung auf Wikia Hi Gwyra -- wir freuen uns, dass Die Aldor Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Unterzonen Vin? Das sieht mit den Icons bei Unterzonen fürchterlich aus. Da muss was anderes her. Das... da schütelt mich das grauen. *zwinker* Sysop Kannst du mal in ICQ online kommen udn Cornelius die Adminrechte nehmen? Der Account kann nciht genutzt werden von ihm der da ist. Was zur Folge hat, das wenn jemand zufällig den Account hat... sich bei uns rumtreiben kann. --BerBAG 13:28, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Charakter-Seiten einfacher erstellen Hi Gwyra. Wikia bastelt ab und an gerne neue Sachen. Dazu gehört zum Beispiel das neue einfache Hochladen und Einbinden von Bildern. Das klappt aber nur mit Monaco, nicht mit Monobook. Für euer Wiki wäre vielleicht diese Erweiterung (sorry, ich weiss nicht ob du Englisch sprichst) interessant. Bisher wird die noch in keinem deutschen Wiki verwendet. Wenn du magst, könnt ihr sie testen. --Avatar 13:50, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Willkommens Gruß Wir sollten da halt noch das mit den Skin und der Sprache reinschreiben, wo sie das umstellen können. --BerBAG 07:51, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Benutzernamenskonflikte Hi Gwyra, von den 374 angemeldeten Benutzern im alten Wiki, gibt es 23 21, deren Namen auch von Wikia-Benutzern im Gebrauch sind, die mehr als 0 Edits haben. Im Einzelfall kann man sich das bei Bedarf noch mal genauer ansehen. Die betroffenen Benutzer sind: * Chummer * Cyrian * Davik * Eledhel * Firuwyn - ich bin die aus dem alten Wiki :) * Goreus * Greiver * Gwyra * Jandyr * Lel - Keine Umstände, ich bin auch mit "Llarrian" zufrieden. :o) Llarrian 09:52, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Lydae * Manika * Mayala * ReX * Satara * Seros * Shadrak - spielt nicht mehr Llarrian 09:52, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Shantia * Thaya * Tordan * Traak * Trianna * Wyrd Wenn jemand Probleme hat, kann er mich gerne jederzeit kontaktieren. --Avatar 12:42, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Freigabe des Wikis So alle Chars, aller Völker haben die Vorlagen nun eingebunden. Wollen wir nun die Fraigabe machen und es Ankündigen? Nötig sind: Antrag im alten Wiki Threrad, das er Unsticky wird und neuen erstellen und Stickyanfrage machen. Inhalt der neue Link, eventuell eine Erklärung wieso und weshalb (sonst meckern zuviele und sagen sich... warum?) und eventuell das Leute die nach dem 7 Juli noch was im alten eingetragen haben, schauen müssten, ob es im neuen steht.. sonst die Daten selber übertragen. Auch dort nochmal erwähnen das einige benutzernamen nicht gehen und bliblablub halt. Auhc Umstellung des Skins nach dem anmelden, damit es aussieht wie vorher. nciht das die Leute einen Schock bekommen wie Corni und sagen... Nein will ich nicht. Das alles kann man ja wenn es sich eingespielt hat, nacheditieren und rausnehmen. Und wenn Ja, wer machts... du oder Ich? Geht darum wer später halt auch editiert. Gruß --BerBAG 23:26, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn mir einer irgendwann Bescheid sagt, kann ich exakt alle Sachen, die nach dem letzten Import noch geändert worden sind, importieren. --Avatar 04:40, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Nachtelfen Also ich muss zugeben mit der Verschiebung des Inhalts von Nachtelfen in den Guide bin ich alles andere als einverstanden. Das sind klare Informationen über Nachtelfen und die gehören in den Artiel Nachtelfen, ich denke man sollte daher das was du da rausgenomemnn hats komplett wieder einfügen. Denke ich mach das auch im Laufe des Tages. Weil das sind wichtige Volksinformationen und die gehören entsprechend in den Volksartikel. Nichts gegen Guides, aber die informationen gehören in den Hauptartikel. --BerBAG 07:45, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Dann muss aber eine sinvolle Verknüpfung und gut sichtbare her und der name Guide wäre in dem Sinne auch unpassend. Eigentlich ist das ja dann ehr Seite 2. --BerBAG 11:13, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ** So ich hab mal den Nachtelfenartikel mehrfach angepasst. Bei Guides gehts nun direkt zum Hauptartikel Nachtelfen und bei der Volksvorlage hab ich eine Zeile angefügt für weiterführende Links. Dor steht bei Nachtelfen dann die Nachtelfen (Teil 2) drin, ehemals Nachtelfen im Rollenspiel. Auf der zweiten Seite dann in deinem Schema wo du Intern verlinkst noch die Geschichte eingefügt, die zurück auf die erste Seite führt. Eventuell muss man beid er Volksvorlage dann entweder das Icon noch austauschen, denke mal das Bild in der Vorlage ist Volksspezifisch von dir gewählt worden. --BerBAG 09:48, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Blutritter Hallo Gwyra Du bist der Auto des Artikels Blutritter. Der Artikel ist mittlerweile sehr veraltet und in einigen details (über die man sich gerne streiten kann) nicht korrekt, lange rede kurzer sinn, ich würde gerne das ganze resourt Blutritter, orden der Blutritter und vielleicht noch etwas mehr übernehmen. Also einfach deinen Artikel mal überarbeiten und die situation wie sie zur jetzigen zeit ist darstellen, denn M'uru ist schon siet einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Mein Hintergrundwissen habe ich durch viel sucherei und viel lektüre erarbeitet ich bin auch einer der Fädenzieher im "orden des Blutritter" die ein Loregerechtes darstellen der Blutritter auf dem Server die Aldor zu ihrer sache gemacht haben. Lass mir doch bitte eine Nachricht zu der Sache zukommen. Ich hoffe ich kann mic in zukunft öfters hier im Wiki Projekt einbinden. Joerg. Ylias 09:34, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Volksvorlagen So hier mal meine idee in Grafischer Ausführung... zu kompleziert? Probleme sehe ich an den Stellen, wo zuviele Anführer zB zusammen kommen oder sprachen, was dann die tabelle streckt nach unten. Logo müsste also transparent sein oder weißen Untergrund haben.. dmait es nicht so extrem auffällt. http://myown.my.funpic.de/images/3/3b/Volksvorlage001.jpg --BerBAG 16:06, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Datenschutzbestimmungen; Lokalisierung Hallo Gwyra, ich möchte dich bitten die Datenschutzbestimmungen (DieAldorWiki:Datenschutz) wie angefordert (DieAldorWiki Diskussion:Datenschutz) dem neuen Hoster und Betreuern entsprechend zu ändern und u. a. zu verlinken. Die Bestimmungen die in diesem Artikel stehen sind noch vom alten Hoster bzw. von mir. Weiteres Anliegen meinerseits ist, die Regelung der Lokalisierung auf dem Wiki, welche nun als abgeschlossene Diskussion gilt. Vielleicht sie auf der Hauptseite oder wo anders sichtbar angekündigt werden. In der Diskussion:Lokalisierung auf dem Wiki ging die Befürwortung für die Loka heraus. Dies sollte meiner Meinung auch so gehandhabt werden. HeavenShallBurn 11:02, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Tabs Klasse, genau das was ich wollte. eventuell noch etwas kleiner die Tabs von der Gestaltung her und perfekt. Damit kann man geziehlt die verschiedensten Artikel verbinden udn auch die hauptseite umgestalten. zB die Hilfe in einen seperaten Tab auslagern. Das negative daran wäre... wenn du so weiter machst... bist du bald die einzige die noch im Code zurechtkommt. Gruß --BerBAG 21:15, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tabs So... ich hab mir mal erlaubt Seite 1 Testweise so anzupassen, wie ich mir das dann ehr vorstelle. Also die Schrift der Karteireiter verkleinert, weil das so groß und plump wirkte und nicht mit anderen stellen harmonisierte. Auch mal das noch drunter eingefügt, was ich da noch drinnen behalten würde.So würde es mir auf ejdenfall gefallen. Du musst vermutlich den Rahmen mit nächste Seite noch anpassen,d as hab ich irgendwie erst übersehen. Was in die Karteireiter reinkann, kann man ja noch bei Bedarf besprechen. Hilfe, Willkommen, Charaktere, Gilden auf jedenfall. RP auf die Aldor... was willste da eintragen, gleiches Geschichtsbibliothek und Rund um das Wiki... da kann ich nur teilweise erahnen worauf du hinauswillst. Gruß --BerBAG 06:33, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tabs So siehts shcon verständliche rauf. Wobei die Frage dann auftaucht, willst du alles was wir vorher so schön mit den Icons auf der Hauptseite hatten... auch dort unterbringen oder erwägst du inhaltlich welche wegzulassen? So gesehen... einwandfrei, wenn der Inhalt dann soweit passt, gehts natürlich online. Sag wenn du hilfe brauchst. Ich schliesse heute Abend Dunkelküste ab und stehe dann frei. Wenn nichts kommt, fahre ich mit Trollen fort. Ich werd auf meiner Benutzerseite mal einen Link zu meinen momentanen Prioritäten reinstellen. Dmait du siehst, was bei mir in welcher Reihenfolge geplannt ist. --BerBAG 10:00, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Der Erste, Zweite, Dritte Krieg Was hast du denn mit den Artikeln gemacht? Fast 50 Seiten Links gehen nun ins Leere ist mir aufgefallen. Also ich lass die Links so stehen, mach doch wenigstens Weiterleitungenn hin. Weil ich finde die Drei alten Artikel niergends mehr nun. *heult* Und es sieht halt doof aus, das dutzende Seiten auf die drei Artiikel verlinken, weils sie mal existiereten, aber anschienend nun nciht mehr. Warum auch immer. --BerBAG 12:57, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage bei Brennende Legion Vorlage:Überarbeiten Warum haste da das den eingefügt? Ist doch ordentlich. --BerBAG 08:56, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Problem reports und Createpage Hi Gwyra - könnt ihr ab und an die Problem reports checken? Hier sind noch zwei, die schon relativ lange offen sind: eins, zwei. Danke schön! --Avatar 11:07, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) PS: Die Hilfe zum Createpage-Feature hab ich mal übersetzt. Will es euch nicht einreden, nur drauf hinweisen. Von Caladon: hallo Gwyra wie mache ich eigene beiträge und wie kann ich meinen namen von Benutzer: Caladon auf Caladon umändern? Danke im vorraus Von Xestai (14.10.2008): Ich habe für die Klasse Todesritter ein kleines Symbol hochgeladen (Bild:IconSmall_ClassDeathKnight.gif) welches anders benannt ist als das aktuelle in der Vorlage. Die Aktuelle Vorlage "Todesritter" wird für die Rassenangabe bei NPCs verwendet, nicht als Klassenangabe. Vielleicht sollte man für die Rassenangabe eine eigene Vorlage machen und die bestehenden ändern, da in Zukunft sicher noch einige Todesritter dazukommen werden. ---- Hallo nochmals. Ich seh schon ich bin hier selbst wohl zu pingelig. Bei den Klassen mag ich nicht das Rassensymbol und bei den Rassen mag ich nicht das Klassensymbol. Dieser kleine Fehler ist eben wohl historisch bedingt. Da aber dank WotLK in Zukunft wohl zu 99% die Klasse gemeint ist würde ich vorschlagen die Vorlage "Todesritter" mit dem von mir offiziellen Blizzard Rassen-Icon upzudaten. Nachtrag: Darf ich fragen wieso du meine Weiterleitung deaktiviert hast? Da ich nicht vorhabe eine Benutzer-Seite zu haben wollte ich gleich weiterleiten zur Charakter-Seite. Du kannst die Diskussion ja dort eintragen. Von Kaskane Thunderstomp ---- Könntest mich evtl noch auf der Hauptpage und evtl noch sonstigen pages wo ich reinpasse mit aufnehmen?... ich editier mein Zeug immer von der Arbeit aus und die FW-Richtlinien die mein Vorgägner gesetzt hat lassen nicht alle Scripte durch. Achja, ich hoffe, dass ich mich letztens ganz gut geschlagen habe, bin noch Anfänger im RP *grins* Das Hafenfest Hallo nochmals Gwyra, das Hafenfest hört sich ja richtig toll an dass du da mit anderen Vorbereitest. Leider gibt es sicher einige wie mich, die diesen Freitag bzw. Freitags generell keine Zeit haben deshalb frage ich einfach mal nach ob es für eben diese Leute oder einfach nur für mich, eine Zusammenfassung geben wird was passierte. So hat man dann doch noch die Möglichkeit auf dieses Ereigniss einzugehen oder nachträglich seinen Charakter doch davon wissen zu lassen. Immerhin würde mein Charakter Xestai, der momentan als Bettler durch die Stadt streift, sich ebenso wie der Bettler in dem Text die "Kostenlose Leckereien" nicht engehen lassen. Nur ich kann Freitags eben leider nie bzw. kaum. Grüße Xestai 11:39, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Von Alerion Danke für den Tipp, ist ja hier alles so furchtbar neu und kompliziert für mich. Aber ich werde mich bemühen... Alerion (24.Oktober 2008) Unheil über Sturmwind - Das Tagebuch Hallo Gwyra, ich habe im Tagebuch einen Eintrag für den 11.11. verfasst. In der Übersicht steht aber nur der Zeitrahmen vom 29.10.-4.11. Wäre schön, wenn man das ändern könnte. Würde das auch anpassen, wenn ich wüsste, wie es geht... Grüsse Ganndor 09:51, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Melarun Hey Gwyra. Ich wollt nur fragen ob ich irgendwie meinen Charakter hier drin löschen kann? Der Eintrag existiert zwar, aber ich kann unter meinen eigenen Einträgen nicht darauf zugreifen. Danke danke und meld dich mal im Skype! Tjin Thek :p Guardevoir(Sylaia) Ähhh, hallo, ich wollte fragen warum meine Seite unter Charaktere und Aria Sylaia Mondlicht gelöscht wurde? Vor 2 Tagen war sie noch da und jetzt steht da, dass Gwyra diese Seite am 2..November 2008 um 14:38 Uhr gelöscht hätte. Also Charaktere > Aria Sylaia Mondlicht (Draenei), existiert nicht mehr. Warum nicht? Sylaia 18:50, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gánndors Geschichte Hallo du. Ich wollte mal versuchen Gánndors Geschichte etwas übersichtlicher zu gestalten. Jetzt habe ich bereits ein Inhaltsverzeichnis mit kurzen Infos über das entsprechende Kapitel angelegt. Könnte ich die Seite vielleicht noch irgendwie "unterteilen"? Sprich so ähnlich wie das beim Event Unheil über Sturmwind war? Dann könnte ich immer die zusammengehörenden Kapitel mit einer Gesamtüberschrift versehen und die mittlerweile doch sehr lange Geschichte etwas lesbarer machen. Meld dich einfach mal bei Gelegenheit. Gruss --Ganndor 09:33, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke dir für deine Hilfe und Antwort Gwyra. Wie immer schnell und hilfreich. Einige "Probleme" konnte ich ja schon selbst durch "Abspicken" lösen :-) Gruss --Ganndor 08:33, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: ich mal wieder. Auf meiner Geschichten Seite habe ich auf der Inhaltsübersichtseite die Karteikarte 9 angelegt. Sie wird aber nicht richtig, sondern mit " }" angezeigt. Leider sehe ich da keinen Fehler. Vielleicht kannst du bei Gelegenheit mal nachsehen. Gruss --Ganndor 13:37, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Azeroth Kurier vielleicht könntest du den Artikel noch etwas mehr abheben, damit er auf der Hauptseite nicht untergeht. Ich hätte ihn nicht gesehen, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es ihn hier gibt und danach gesucht. Gruss --Ganndor 08:27, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du bastelsts ja wirklich... überall herum. Also ich hab jegliche Übersicht verloren. Wenn doch was ist, ich werds versuchen. *lach* Gruß --BerBAG 15:30, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) aka Sasil, Elasyna, Vannysa etc